Our Troublesome Little Brother
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "You're our troublesome little brother, and that's how we love you." In which Lambo causes trouble, Tsuna is injuried, but at the end of the day, everything is alright because they are family. 10Gen fic.


**Title: **Our Troublesome Little Brother

**Summary: **"You're our troublesome little brother, and that's how we love you." In which Lambo causes trouble, Tsuna is injuried, but at the end of the day, everything is alright because they are family.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **Possible OoC-ness

**Dedicated to:** _kilala2tail_

**Beta'd by Lightning515**

* * *

**Our Troublesome Little Brother**

* * *

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi gave a growl in frustration as he strode _(read: stomped) _down the hallways of the Vongola mansion. Mafiosi, butlers and maids alike quickly stepped out of the way, knowing what exactly it that set the usually-calm Vongola Decimo off.

Tsuna resisted the urge to snarl as he stepped into the mansion's foyer, chocolate brown orbs—with just a _tinge_ of amber glinting within—staring intently at the people gathered. His Guardians were already there, as expected. Gokudera was already in 'negotiation-mode' while Yamamoto was attempting to calm them down. Ryohei stood at the side, holding a half-crying, half-glaring Lambo while the three Mist and Cloud Guardians were nowhere to be found.

At his entrance, any and all conversation was cut short and all eyes turned to the Vongola Decimo. Tsuna, long used to such reactions, barely spared them any attention and turned to his Right-Hand man.

Gokudera immediately answered, "My deepest apologies for disturbing your work, Tenth."

Tsuna merely nodded before turning back to the 'leader of the crowd'. "Don Scordota." He greeted smoothly. "Allow me to ask what is it that you are trying to accomplish, making such a ruckus on my estate, disturbing the order of my estate and disrupting everyone's jobs?"

"That brat," Scordota hissed, "attacked me for no reason!"

"_'That brat_'," Tsuna replied, his voice dangerously low, "is my **Guardian**. If you can't give him the proper respect, forgive me if I don't do the same." The Vongola Decimo glared harshly at the Don before turning to his youngest Guardian. "Lambo. Did you or did you not attack Don Scordota?"

Lambo shifted uncomfortably, clinging onto Ryohei. "I... I did, but—"

"_Lambo_!" Gokudera growled.

"_**Hayato**_." Tsuna called out in warning, narrowing his eyes at the Storm Guardian. Gokudera gritted his teeth but snapped his mouth shut rigidly. Tsuna gave a soft sigh before turning back to the now-smug-looking Don. "It seems that there was some truth in your words, Don Scordota. On behalf of my Guardians, I apologize." Tsuna spoke, tilting his head lightly.

"That's what I—"

"—_However_," Tsuna interrupted, irritation clear in his voice. "That does not give you the right to make a ruckus on my grounds. Rest assured I will deal with my Guardians accordingly."

Don Scordota looked unsatisfied, but dare not offend the Vongola Decimo any further. With a snarl, he turned and stomped out of the mansion, his subordinates scrambling after him. Tsuna watched the group go, sighing as a hand lifted to rub at his aching temples.

"Well? Are you all waiting for an invitation?" He asked. The Mafiosi and servants who were watching quickly headed back to their own jobs and tasks, leaving the boss and Guardians alone in the lobby. "Ryo, give Lambo a checkup; give me a report later. Lambo, I'll see you after dinner. Takeshi, Squalo is coming over later. Hayato, prepare the Varia's mission files." Tsuna instructed as he turned on his heels to head back in.

"That's all, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's all. I still have paperwork to clear; Reborn's coming back in an hour."

* * *

"Scordota again, huh?"

Reborn, world's strongest hitman and former Sun Arcobaleno, sat on one of the couches in Tsuna's office as he cleaned his gun. The hitman had just gotten back from a mission (that was successfully completed, of course) and, as per his habits, reported back to the Don Vongola the moment he stepped onto the estate. Despite only being in the mansion for a few minutes, the Famiglia's grapevine had already updated Reborn on the earlier confrontation.

"Yes. He's giving me a headache, honestly. I can't stand him much longer." Tsuna sighed as he signed the document in his hand.

"Did he lie?" Reborn questioned.

"About Lambo attacking him?" Tsuna asked in return. Reborn gave a slight nod. "He didn't; Lambo confirmed it."

"That idiot cow..." Reborn sighed. "What was he thinking?" Tsuna shrugged. "You didn't ask?"

"Ryo's giving him a checkup." Tsuna explained. "In any case, Lambo's playful, not violent. He wouldn't do something like that if there wasn't a good reason." At Reborn's stare, Tsuna reluctantly continued, "_and_ I had to hurry up with my paperwork before you shoot me. _Again_."

Reborn smirked as he started reassembling his gun. "So? What are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know. Hear him out, for one. I'll see what to do after." Tsuna replied.

"That stupid cow... So troublesome." Reborn rolled his eyes.

"That's true. Lambo's rather troublesome." Tsuna said as a fond smile lifted the sides of his lips. "But he's _my_ troublesome little brother. He's proven himself capable of being a Vongola Guardian as well. I still hate him for choosing Lambo, but... I'm glad to have him as one of my Guardians."

"Look at you, like a proud brother." Reborn remarked in amusement.

"Correction, I **am** a proud brother." Tsuna replied cheekily.

* * *

Tsuna knew better than to ignore his Hyper Intuition. His intuition had saved him (and therefore, his family) countless of times, and ignoring it usually had negative consequences.

_...Like now, for example. _

"Lambo left the estate on his own and no one thought to inform me?!" Tsuna snapped at the two quivering guards in front of him.

Dinner in the Vongola estate was attended by everyone unless they were away on missions and Lambo, being the youngest Guardian, was always present at dinner, given that he was still continuing with his studies (the Vongola Decimo was _insistent _that he complete his studies) and was rarely given any missions, unlike the older Guardians. Which is why, when Tsuna entered the dining hall that evening and saw an empty chair where Lambo should be sitting, warning bells started ringing in his head, and the headache that had plagued his mind throughout the afternoon seemed to intensify. Tsuna had immediately hurried to estate's security office, the Guardians present following closely behind him, and demanded to know about Lambo's whereabouts, only to find out that the teen had left the Vongola estate on his own two hours ago.

Needless to say, the Vongola Decimo was _not_ pleased.

"Mah, mah. Tsuna, calm down." Yamamoto, ever the peacekeeper, spoke, his usual easy-going smile on his face.

"How can I _'calm down'_?! Lambo is outside _alone_ because of these two!" Tsuna snarled.

"I know that! But snapping at them wouldn't help!" Yamamoto replied, holding Tsuna back by his arms. "Look, these two guys are new; they've seen us Guardians going in and out alone all the time, so they probably didn't think too much about it. Lambo _is _a Vongola Guardian too, after all."

"But—"

"—Rather than wasting time on shouting at them, shouldn't we be out there, looking for Lambo?" Yamamoto interrupted, staring at Tsuna calmly. "Don't worry about these two; I'm sure Hayato will take care of it."

"...I'll leave it to you, Hayato." Tsuna let out a deep breath.

"Of course, Tenth." Gokudera answered dutifully.

Tsuna nodded, giving the two new guards another harsh glare before turning to his Guardians. "Lambo left two hours ago. He didn't take any transport, so the furthest he could have gone is the nearest town, but I'm not excluding the possibility of him wondering into the forest..." The brunet frowned.

"Tenth, I'll search the forest." Gokudera spoke up. Tsuna glanced at him in surprise. "Tenth would want to search the town right? It's more likely than the forest. I'll go search the forest instead; my mobility is the one of the best out of all the Guardians." He explained.

"...I understand. Thank you, Hayato." Tsuna smiled.

"Oi, Baseball Idiot." Gokudera called. "If there's even a scratch on the Tenth, I'll take it out on you."

"Yes, yes." Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna chuckled at his two best friends' antics before continuing, "The rest of you, get your transports and head out to town. Anyone who finds Lambo, call me _**immediately**_." The Guardians nodded in acknowledgment and Tsuna narrowed his eyes in determination, "Let's go."

* * *

The Guardians had split up upon reaching town. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto had taken their motorcycles are were speeding through town, while Ryohei drove around in his car with Mukuro using his Mist flames to search the area. Chrome had volunteered to help Gokudera search the forest, while Hibari coordinated with the Foundation.

The small town was a place the Vongola Famigla know very well. Given that the Family's headquarter was situated within the forest, this small town was the closest place they could go to. Over the past few years, with much effort from the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia, the townspeople of the Vongola Famiglia had changed for the better, and it was this improved relationship, along with his Hyper Intuition, that Tsuna could find Lambo quickly.

And he was glad that he did.

_Very_ glad.

* * *

"Lambo!"

The teen turned around, startled, only to be tackled to the ground. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, a growl escaping his lips at the scene that greeted him.

The tenth Vongola Lightning Guardian stood, surrounded by a dozen or so Mafiosi, each holding a weapon of their own in their hands. While Tsuna couldn't recognise the Mafiosi's Family (given that they were all weaing plain suits), there was one person he recognised among the enemy—Raimondo, Right-Hand man of Don Scordota.

"Raimondo," Tsuna snarled. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Vongola... Decimo..." Raimondo gritted out, a hint of panic in his eyes.

Tsuna didn't bother waiting—he'd rather not listen to the excuses of the Scordota Famiglia—as he yanked on his gloves, shifting into his Hyper Dying Will mode in an instant. His eyes were practically a blazing golden as he glared hard at the Scordota Famiglia. Orange Sky flames flared from gloves as Tsuna practically flickererd from sight, knocking down two of the Mafiosi in an instant. The Mafiosi who were stunned frozen now snapped out of their daze and attacked back, but none of them were strong enough against a very much pissed-off Vongola Decimo.

It was then that they started to panic.

They were no match for Tsuna and, while the Don Vongola had a reputation for not killing, rumor has it that the same cannot be guaranteed when any of his Family was hurt.

Scared witless by the angered Vongola Decimo, one of the Scordota Mafiosi panicked and threw out a Storm flame dynamite. Tsuna let an growl of irritation escape his lips as he turned to intercept the dynamite, only to have his eyes widen in shock.

The dynamite was heading straight for...

"Lambo!"

...the unsuspecting and frozen stiff Vongola Lightning Guardian.

Tsuna's body moved on pure instinct. Before he had even realised what he was doing, Tsuna had already sped towards Lambo, wrapping his arms around the teen just as the dynamite exploded behind him, the blast sending them forward. The brunet gritted his teeth as they rolled on the ground, aggravating his back injury further. Tsuna groaned; his ears where still ringing from the explosion and his senses were more or less taken out for the moment.

"Lambo... Get out of here..." Tsuna muttered as he pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the pain piercing through him.

"B-But..."

"The others are looking for you. Find them. _Go_." Tsuna ordered.

"No, I...—"

"—_Tsuna_!"

Tsuna's head snapped over at the voice, almost sighing in relief when his eyes caught sight of Yamamoto running over as he drew his sword, Ryohei following behind him. And when the Vongola Decimo felt the presence of his Mist Guardian, he finally let himself rest as his capable Guardians took over.

* * *

_"What the hell were you thinking?!"_

Lambo's eyes were shut tight as Gokudera, who only got to the scene just as the Foundation finished taking all of the Scordota Famiglia into 'custody'. To say that the Storm Guardian was frustrated was an understatement; the silveret was pissed. He had demanded to informed of what happened and, reluctantly, Yamamoto answered. Gokudera had wasted no time in scolding the shaking teen, who was watching the healing process quietly.

"Gokudera, just calm down, would you?" Yamamoto sighed exasperatedly at his fellow Guardian.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!" Gokudera growled, turning back to Lambo, "What the hell made you think it was a good idea to leave the estate on your own?! And before that, why were you even attacking Scordota in the first place?! If you hadn't, then—"

"—**_Hayato_**!"

Gokudera's mouth snapped shut obediently as he looked over to his beloved boss. When he arrived, Tsuna had been —and _still was_— receiving treatment for his burned back. Yamamoto was helping out by applying the cooling Rain flames to Tsuna's back while the Ryohei used his Sun flames to treat the burns.

Tsuna stared at his Right-Hand man, a berating look in his eyes before the look softened. "Lambo," he called. "Come here."

The youngest Guardian glanced up, startled. Tsuna didn't say anything, simply holding out a hand patiently with a gentle smile on his face. Slowly, Lambo made his way over to where Tsuna was seated on the ground. As he closed in, Tsuna's hand moved and Lambo flinched, his eyes squeezed shut, only for his eyes to snap back open when he was pulled into an embrace. Half-sprawled in the Vongola Decimo's lap, Lambo blinked bemusedly and dared not move.

"Thank goodness..." Tsuna murmured, burying his face in the teen's curly locks. "Thank goodness you're alright..."

"Tsu... Tsuna-nii... _Tsuna-niii_...!" Lambo broke down crying. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry! It's all my fault... It's all my fault! Haya-nii is right! If it wasn't for me, Tsuna-nii wouldn't be hurt!"

"Hush. It's not your fault; Hayato was just angry at himself and he's taking it out on others." Tsuna shot Gokudera a stern glare at that before continuing, "It's not your fault, so you don't have to apologize."

"But... but all Lambo does is to cause trouble!" The teen continued crying.

"...So that's why..." Tsuna sighed. "You were outside my office, weren't you?" Lambo nodded, as he hiccuped for air. Tsuna sighed. _'That Reborn... He probably knew. Argh. That sadist!' _The brunet brushed aside his thoughts for the moment as he glanced at the sobbing teen in his arms. "Lambo... You're still young; it's not surprising that you'll make mistakes. Even for us, we still make mistakes. And it's alright... Even if you're troublesome—if you _are _even troublesome in the first place—it's alright... because you're _our _troublesome little brother, and that's how _we_ **love** you."

Fresh tears formed in Lambo's eyes as he listened to every single word that Tsuna said. "I... I'm sorry...!" He cried. "I didn't mean it! But that man was saying all sorts of mean things about Tsuna-nii! He said things about Haya-nii, Take-nii, Chrome-nee and Muku-nii too! And... And... He wouldn't take it back! He kept saying mean things and... and... and I got mad! I'm sorry...!"

Tsuna wrapped his arms tightly around Lambo, rubbing his back gently in comfort. The Guardians were all silent, unable to express their feelings in words. They were all proud of the youngest Guardian—there was no doubt about that.

Gokudera slowly walked over to Tsuna and Lambo, silently stopping beside them. He gritted his teeth and shoved a hand onto Lambo's head, ruffling the curly locks violently. "Good job." He spoke, and he knew every single one of them present thought the same. "You did good, Lambo. We're proud of you."

* * *

_kilala2tail_: Happy birthday! (Actually, more like super-belated birthday...) I hope you enjoyed this family fluff~ (And I'm so, _so _sorry that this was way overdue! Uwaahh! *hides in corner*)

A/N: I liked this one a lot. I've always liked the idea of Lambo standing up for his own brothers and sister, no matter who it was (like the boss of a Famiglia in this case). On a side note, I really need to find new Famiglia names. I keep using Scordota. And I reused Raimondo too... On a side-_side _note, the summary is awkward... Mah.

In any case, _kilala2tail_, I hope you enjoyed this. And thank you all for reading as always! Ciao ciao~

P.S.: I just realized... this is my 50th KHR fic! Yay! *does happy dance*


End file.
